1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a screen for protecting the turbine blades of an exhaust gas turbocharger, and more particularly, the invention is directed to an improved construction of a screen and screen support which protects the turbocharger from damaging matter in the exhaust gas.
Internal combustion engines in cars, trucks and utility vehicles are becoming increasingly important. In case of an engine failure, such as a broken valve, debris from the broken engine part often enters the turbocharger, causing severe damage to the turbine blades and other components of the turbocharger. Thus, it is desirable to provide a turbocharger protector screen between the exhaust manifold of the engine and the turbocharger turbine inlet port. The screen will catch or stop the debris, preventing it from entering and damaging the turbocharger.
The protector screen during normal engine operation will be exposed to the typically high operating temperatures of the engine. In the case of a valve failure, the screen may be exposed to even higher temperatures due to combustion products flowing through the exhaust manifold. Consequently, it is also desirable to provide a turbocharger protector screen which is capable of withstanding high temperatures.
The invention is a turbocharger protector screen which provides strength and temperature resistance. The invention can be used on a variety of types of internal combustion engines having a turbocharger, and the method of construction is more fully described herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art turbocharger protector screens, devices and the like, as well as their apparatuses and the method of their construction in general, are known and found to be exemplary of the U.S. prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,104 to Duerr discloses a screen for protecting the blades of a turbocharger from damaging debris. The invention features a screen that is especially designed to reduce internal stresses due to thermal expansion. Other U.S. Patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,459 to Ephraim and U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,587 to Addle, et al teach various types of turbocharger protector screens which control thermal expansion of the screen element.
These patents or known prior uses teach and disclose various types of turbocharger protector screens and the like, as well as methods of their construction; but none of them, whether taken singly or in combination, disclose the specific details of the combination of the invention in such a way as to bear upon the claims of the present invention.